


A Little Pussy Never Hurt Anyone

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Multi, Slice of Life, animal adoption, spnpolybingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel can't quite agree on what the best pet is, but Castiel is pretty sure he knows best.





	A Little Pussy Never Hurt Anyone

“Definitely a dog,” Sam hummed. He rolled over onto his left side, scooted back into his brother and latched his arms onto Castiel, burying his face in the angel's shoulder. “Dog's the only good pet.”

“That wasn't the question,” Dean protested. His voice rattled low against Sam's skin, his thick body wriggling to get closer. “What's the _best_ pet. Not just a good pet.”

“Dog.”

“Goddammit, Sam - “

“I don't get your semantics, Dean! And it's kind of a...personal thing, anyway. It's not - “

“It is totally quantifiable. Low maintenance, high reward, great relationship. That's why you get a pet.”

“You'd both be terrible pets,” Castiel blurted out, half-turning in their direction, “If that's the criteria.”

Sam snorted. “So what, objectively, is the best pet?”

Castiel didn't answer. He hummed in thought and Sam knew sometimes not answering was worse than answering. He fell asleep before Castiel even said anything else.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, they piled into the car, the angel in the back, Dean driving, Sam shotgun. Castiel doled out mysterious directions until they were out of the town and into the country. Sam rolled down his window, breathing in the somewhat fresher air, watching sprawling farms speeding by, losing count of all the sheep and cows and horses.

“This is it,” Castiel said, eventually, and Dean turned down the crunchy gravel driveway. The house stood back on the property, faded green with a wraparound porch, screened in.

“Again, why are we here?” Dean repeated, his tone tired but with an edge of curiosity that Sam shared.

“I believe we were discussing the objectively perfect pet,” Castiel answered, swooshing out of the car with his coat trailing behind him.

All of them looked out of place in the farm but no one so much as Cas, although he walked up to the house with an ease that Sam envied.

“I can't believe this is about the goddamned pet argument,” Dean muttered, walking beside Sam towards the front door, shaking his head a little, kicking at the dirt.

The house looked even worse up close, flaking paint and clawed up screens but it had a distinct homey vibe at the same time, something Sam didn't get from the bunker.

He watched Castiel open the screen door and the angel was greeted immediately by a round woman with a long braid coiling like a silver snake around her shoulder. She hugged Cas, only came up to his chest but didn't seem to care.

“Well, you look just like that picture,” she said when she pulled back, beaming. “I told you I had a good feeling about you and I do, even more now. You've got a calmness to you.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said back, half-turned and gestured towards the Winchesters, standing awkwardly nearby. “These are my partners. Sam and Dean.”

“I remember,” the woman said, rocking back on her heels and squinting at them. “They're not quite one of us but I'll let it slide. I've got just the thing, come in, come in.”

Dean shared a look with Sam but, dutifully, they followed Castiel into the house.

The inside was homey and white and immediately, a short-haired cat rubbed against Sam's legs, wove in and out and doubled back for Dean, who squinted disdainfully at it.

And then another cat followed, patterned like a leopard in dark oranges, and another black one, rangey and long-legged and another, and another...

“Aw c'mon, I'm allergic,” Dean muttered.

“Not to my kin you're not,” the woman scolded him, already scooping up the black cat and nosing at it while it snuggled into her shoulder. “Hypoallergenic. Sweet as can be. No dander to get you sniffling, I promise. Your Castiel here was very clear.”

“My Castiel, yeah,” Dean muttered, but he stooped to pick up the latest cat buzzing around his legs anyway, holding it out at an arm's length and peering into it's dark amber eyes. The cat gave an unperturbed meow, a curious little chirp and Dean huffed out of his nose. “Haven't sneezed yet so...maybe you're onto something, lady.”

Sam chuckled, watching Dean readjust and hold the cat to his chest, cracking a tiny smile as it cuddled in. He moved closer to Dean, leaning against his side and scratching the cat under it's chin, smiling himself as it tilted it's head up, eyes closing in contentment.

“Well, that's the one I was going to suggest you start off with,” the woman laughed, winking at Cas and then scanning the floor. “Course, he's got a brother around here somewhere, medium-haired but he's still safe for your precious little nose there, Dean. Ah, there he comes.” She nodded to a similar looking cat scooting around the corner and stopping dead in it's tracks at the strangers in the living room.

Sam bent and twirled his fingers and after a curious second, the other cat approached, sniffing at him and gently rubbing it's head on his outstretched hand. “Hey, buddy,” Sam mumbled, passing his hand over it's head, over the back of it and up the tail, “You got a brother, huh?”

“I call 'em Cain and Abel but that's just me. Say anything in the right tone and they'll come running.”

They all laughed at the names, a little nervously, sure, but it probably didn't show to an outsider.

“So, what do you think?” the woman asked, putting the fussing cat in her arms down and resting her hands on her hips. “You can try 'em out for a week if you'd like. See if they fit in with your house and your lifestyle. All my cats are well socialized, barely play strange. Should come out after a couple hours under a bed, at the most.”

Castiel turned, raising his eyebrows. “I have been assured these are – objectively – the perfect pets.”

“Oh, there it is,” Dean snickered, but he was still snuggling the cat, which took all the punch out of it.

“I'm in if you are,” Sam sighed happily, gathering the cat up in his arms, where it chirped with contentment and rubbed against his stubbled cheek, wriggling to sling itself over his shoulder.

“I guess,” Dean grumbled. The cat in his arms flipped onto it's back, rolling in place and stretching paws out towards it's brother, purring like a freight train. “God, yeah, alright, let's do it.”

“Perfect!” The woman clapped, and turned fast on her heels. “Now, c'mon, I've got an orientation package and some papers for you to sign. This isn't something to be taken lightly, y'know.” She chattered the whole way, and they didn't end up leaving for another hour and a half. Honestly, Sam was a little sad to go.

 

* * *

 

It was, as promised, only a few hours before the cats, newly christened as Edgar and Alan, respectively, poked their heads out of the bedroom and started slinking around. And only a few hours after that until they perched on opposite ends of the couch, looking curiously at the pile of men entangled together.

“They're watchin' us,” Dean muttered, his breath hot against Sam's neck, the hand between his legs stilling.

“They're just cats, Dean.”

“Yeah but...feels weird.”

And a second later, Sam heard Cas, who'd been crunched up behind Dean, laugh; the cat, medium-haired, Alan, perched on his half-clothed lap and already circled himself into a comfortable ball. “I think I'm out,” Cas sighed, resting his hand on the cat's back. He chirped softly and lapsed back into sleep.

His brother confidently walked onto the couch, past Sam's lap with his pin-prick feet and wedged between him and Dean, snuggling into the modicum of space between their legs.

“Oh come on,” Dean groaned, “Seriously?”

“Looks like.”

“Perfect pet my ass,” Dean grumbled, sighing heavy and leaning back against the couch.

“We can bang anytime, this feels kinda special,” Sam tried, looking down fondly at the furry lump between them. Hard though he was, it was difficult to deny the strange connection they were all forging with their brand new, somewhat inconvenient companions.

It was definitely special.

 


End file.
